wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Hunt/Chapter 5
: Moiraine tells Siuan that Leane will support her in her secret plans. The initial plan was to hide Rand in Tar Valon where they could instruct him in secret. Siuan is frustrated because Moiraine only sent her two messages since she left Tar Valon: one saying that she was entering the Two Rivers and one from Caemlyn saying they were heading for Fal Dara. They examine the Horn of Valere, which Agelmar gave to Siuan as soon as she arrived. "And prophecy said it would only be found just in time for the Last Battle." The new plan is for Rand, Mat, and Perrin to take the Horn to Illian and have Rand present it to the Council of Nine. Moiraine has destroyed their clothes and will cleanse everyone before they leave so there will be no traces for the Shadowspawn to follow. They also plan to Heal Mat of the taint from the ruby-hilted dagger. Moiraine also shows Siuan the broken Seal further confirming the last battle is imminent. Moiraine does not tell Siuan that some of the Forsaken are loose at this time. : Geofram Bornhald leads two thousand Whitecloaks into Alcruna near the Almoth Plain. He is annoyed because he was called back to Amador from Caemlyn when he thought Morgase was near to being overthrown. Eamon Valda insisted on following Elayne's procession to Tar Valon. Bornhald's son Dain went with him. In Amador, Pedron Niall told him to take a legion to Alcruna where he would receive further orders. He had asked if this has to do with rumors of Artur Hawkwing's army returning, but Niall did not answer. As he nears Alcruna, he is met by a group of Questioners led by Einor Saren, second in command to Jaichim Carridin. He tells Bornhald that there are strangers on Toman Head. He says that the strangers fight with monsters. Bornhald calls Jaret Byar and tells him to lead the men into Alcruna. : Liandrin is walking through the womens' quarters as evening approaches and enters Lady Amalisa's apartments. One of her attendants is reading aloud The Dance of the Hawk and the Hummingbird by Teven Aerwin, a book supposedly outlining proper behavior between men and women. When Amalisa sees and welcomes Liandrin, Liandrin sends the attendants away harshly. Liandrin chastises Amalisa for her foolishness and then questions her about Darkfriends and how the Shadow can overcome those who claim to walk in the light. Amalisa is insulted, and Liandrin begins asking her about Moiraine and the Darkfriend in the dungeons. She finally cracks Amalisa's defenses when she suggests that Agelmar may be a Darkfriend. Amalisa is aghast and Liandrin uses her Compulsion on her. She tells her to find the three boys Moiraine came to Fal Dara with. She says they must be taken secretly to Tar Valon because of the Black Ajah. Amalisa says that the Black Ajah is not real, but Liandrin insists. Amalisa is terrified and agrees. This visit reveals Liandrin's true identity as Black Ajah. : The door to the outer guardroom opens and the light outlines the figure who enters. When Fain sees who it is, he says, "You! Not who I expected. Surprises for everyone, eh?" As the other person enters the cell chamber, Fain whispers, "It isn't over yet. The battle's never over." Characters *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Geofram Bornhald *Einor Saren *Jaret Byar *Liandrin *Lady Amalisa Jagad *Padan Fain *Leane *Ingtar as not who Fain expected - per Jordan interview Referenced *Tetsuan *Eldrene ay Ellan ay Carlan *Bonwhin Meraighdin *Artur Hawkwing *Rand al'Thor *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Agelmar Jagad *Logain Ablar *Mazrim Taim *Matrim Cauthon *Perrin Aybara *Pedron Niall *Morgase Trakand *Eamon Valda *Elayne Trakand *Dain Bornhald *Jaichim Carridin *Verin *Serafelle *Mordeth Groups * Aes Sedai * Questioners Referenced *Council of Nine *Children of the Light **Hand of the Light *Seanchan *Black Ajah *Council of Nine Places *Fal Dara *Shienar *Alcruna, Tarabon Referenced *Manetheren *Tar Valon *Illian *Amador *Caemlyn *Toman Head *Cairhien *Fingers of the Dragon *Two Rivers *Emond's Field *Blight *Saldaea *Shadar Logoth *Almoth Plain Events *The Hailene *The Last Battle Referenced *Tarmon Gai'don *Trolloc Wars Items *Horn of Valere Referenced *Seven Seals *ruby-hilted dagger Concepts *''Ta'veren'' *Dragon Reborn *Shadow *Shadowspawn *Darkfriends One Power *Healing *Compulsion